shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrowhead Island Part 3
Outside Terra's house Maren: It's been a long time, Ex-Captain Terra. Faren: It's a shame your old platoon is about to throw you behind bars. Ishmael: You know these two? Terra: They used to serve under me. I see that bastard Jagen has taken my place. Ishmael: Are they strong? Terra: No, they're just Petty Officers, one of the lowest ranks in the marines. Maren: That's Chief Petter Officer actually. We got promoted. Terra: Hmm, I seriously doubt these weaklings will give us any trouble. Come on, Ishmael, lets go! Ishmael: Alright! I will fight with my fishing rod! Terra to herself: He really is weak....... No too far away, Victor is fighting Byron Byron: Hon Hon no Stampede! Victor confidently: Heh, this joker is no match for my speed. Byron: He dodged my attack! How? Victor: Foolish fool! You will meet your doom at the hands of X Victor! Shockwave! Victor channels his Haki and goes to stab Byron Byron: Don't get cocky! Hon Hon no Horn Surge! Byron's horns grow longer and stab Victor Victor: Argh! What the hell was that? Bryon: Not only can I grow my horns, but I can also control the length and direction of them! Victor: Too bad that move won't work next time. Byron: Why is that? Victor: Because I have a Devil Fruit of my own. He puts his sword in his teeth and transforms into a velocipator Byron: Uh oh. Victor: Feel the power of the Dino Dino no Mi, Model: Velociraptor! Raptor Blade! Victor runs forward with incredible speed a slices Byron Byron: ARGH! Victor: And now for my finishing move Raptor Shockwave! Victor channels all of his haki into a crushing blow that leaves Byron unconscious Victor: No one can defeat me! Meanwhile, Maren and Faren are about to fight Ishmael and Terra Maren: It's a shame you left the marines Terra, you were in much better shape before. Terra: What did you say to me? Faren: Hehehehehe Terra the Terror only terrifies the weighing scale. Maren: More like Terra the Fatty. Terra: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? Terra's face turns bright red and smoke comes out of her ears Ishmael: Now you've done it...... Terra: Fist of Rage! She punches Maren in the face Maren: OWOWOWOW Faren: You bitch! He draws his sword and stabs Terra Ishmael: Hey, don't do that! He takes out his fishing rod Fishing Line Bind! The fishing line wraps around Faren Terra: So I'm a bitch am I? Faren: Uhhhhhhh no. Terra: TOO LATE! FIST OF RAGE! Faren ends up with a golf ball sized lump on his head Ishmael: Wow they really were weaklings. Terra: Who's the bitch now? Storm: Hohoho! Good job Terra! Terra: Captain? What have been doing this entire time? Storm: Well there used to be a platoon of marines surrounding us. Now they're gone. Ishmael: You killed all of them? Storm: Well Victor handled a few. Victor walks over Victor: A few? I defeated at least fifty, plus that bull bastard. Storm: Now all that's left is their leader. Jagen: Hmmph. Don't expect to defeat me so easily. I am one of the finest swordsmen in the marines. Storm: I'll handle him. Victor: Try not to strain yourself, old man. Storm: Whatever. He leaves Victor, Terra, and Ishmael and faces off with Jagen Jagen: I hope you're ready. Storm: Enough talk. Jagen: I agree! Jagen Tornado! Captain Jagen spins around like a tornado and slices Storm's chest Ishmael: Captain Storm! Victor: He's fine. Ishmael: What do you mean? Victor: If I know anything about this old man it's that nothing can take him down that easily. I could easily deal with this Jagen chump, so Storm should have no trouble. Terra: He's getting up! Storm gets to his feet without a single mark on him Jagen: What the........ Storm: You marines don't stand a chance. This is my era now. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories Category:Roughseas